


Like Father, Like Son

by MoonCat163



Series: The Power of Three [3]
Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Jotunn characteristics, Power Stone (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, loki has a son, no y/n, space baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Wyatt is growing fast, and is rapidly approaching his third year. As he develops, you realize that he is taking after Loki, after the child’s strength becomes evident.Still, he is healthy and happy, although he does occasionally have meltdowns.Then something manifests that frightens you so badly that you have to talk to Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: The Power of Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760221
Kudos: 25





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> A little more of Wyatt’s development. I hope you’re enjoying this series thus far. As always, comments or questions are welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much if you’ve given any of my fics a look.

Wyatt was almost two when you notified an increase in his strength. It didn’t happen all the time, just when he was excited about something, or when he didn’t want to leave you. 

His hands would grab onto hair or clothing, often coming away with strands of hair or torn material. You weren’t really alarmed yet, but realized that you would have to teach him to curb it in a way he could understand. 

You wondered if Loki was as strong when he was young, and also whether there were any more surprises waiting their turn to burst through. There was no one to ask about that, other than Loki or Thor. Loki was out of the equation right now, and you had no intention of going to Earth to talk to Thor. 

You also occasionally reached out to him mentally to see how he reacted. He would look around and smile at you before going back to what he was doing. Then you’d have him bring something to you, making sure to praise him effusively. You found a way to have him practice calling you mentally, in case there ever a situation where silence was key. 

After he was comfortable with the silent communication, you started teleporting with him to the cargo and hangar bays, and your stateroom to get him used to it so that he wouldn’t panic. 

Wyatt also started talking clearly enough where you, Emmi and Exxo could understand. He talked to Boo constantly, and the Flerkin would make various noises as if he were holding up his side of the conversation. 

You also discovered that Boo could ‘hear’ you when you spoke to him telepathically, something which surprised you, but could come in handy. He wasn’t really able to project words, but would show pictures in response so that you could understand. 

Then Loki showed up, still on the same ship that you’d bought shortly after you’d teleported off-planet with him. He’d run out of fuel, and Exxo had answered his distress signal. You knew that he wouldn’t have used that signal unless absolutely necessary, and it appeared that the Fates had dropped him into your lap, so to speak. 

When Exxo told you that he was onboard, you weren’t sure how you should feel. You were angry enough to take him to Asgard, but decided that he’d be better off on Earth. When you saw him in the bay, with the  _ Sparrow _ behind him, your heart lurched in your chest. He hadn’t changed at all, other than his hair being a bit longer. He stood straight, with a relaxed expression. 

You still loved him, and had learned the hard way that he didn’t feel the same way about you. The tears that brimmed your eyes were hidden by your mask when you blasted an energy sphere into his chest while yanking his feet out from under him. 

He fell flat on his back, then laughed softly when he recognized you. That laugh and his voice nearly broke your resolve, but then you thought about Wyatt, and steeled yourself. You weren’t sure if he deserved to know about his son yet. 

It took several days for the  _ Corsair _ to reach the outer edge of Earth’s solar system. When you were in range where you could safely teleport to Avengers Tower, you managed to bind Loki with chains from Asgard, which would hold him until they were removed. 

He wasn’t happy with you, but didn’t put up as much of a fight as you might have expected. You wanted him to be safe and also needed him to be where you could find him once you decided to tell him about Wyatt. Before you left him, though, Exxo had urged you to tell him, as she felt that he deserved to know, and likely would not forgive you for not telling him. 

So, you reluctantly introduced him to his father and uncle. Thor and Loki both held him and accepted him without question, which relieved you. Before you left, you gave Thor a communicator so that he could contact you when Loki was able and ready to help to raise his son. 

— —

Now Wyatt was a healthy, happy boy who fast approached his third birthday. While he rarely cried, he did occasionally have a meltdown when something didn’t go his way. You saw his father in his temper tantrums; during the year on Earth when you both were moving from place to place, and then before he left you, you’d been witness to the finest tantrums from a spoiled prince. Blessedly, he’d never directed them at you, but a few spacers in several ports were unlikely to forget how close they’d come to death at the hands of a sorcerer prince. 

Boo would try to help by rolling onto his back to get a tummy rub, or he would initiate a game of fetch by bringing Wyatt a toy. When it was thrown aside, Boo would drag it back. If that didn’t work, then the Flerkin would run around the stateroom as if he’d lost his mind. 

Wyatt inevitably stared at Boo’s antics in shock, then would laugh before getting up to give chase. After a few minutes of this, Wyatt calmed down and acted like nothing had ever happened. This wasn’t too concerning, although you did keep in mind that if he had even a fraction of Loki’s strength, things could quickly get out of hand. 

Emmi helped to distract Wyatt during any tantrum, if Boo hadn’t managed to do so. He stayed with her during the day when you and Exxo worked to complete bounties, but you also would bring him to the bridge, where he would sit on your lap. Boo would join him and take his place on the back of your chair or on the armrest. 

Wyatt could sit still for several hours, just watching the forward screen where Exxo would bring up images of different stars or solar systems. The different colors fascinated him, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He also would repeat your orders, and he loved it when Exxo would call him “captain.”

Samel also spent time with him in engineering and in cargo holds. He’d have Wyatt on his shoulders while overseeing the emptying or loading of cargo. The workers thought it was cute until he started giving orders, then it wasn’t quite as cute, especially when Samel reinforced them. 

No one dared to complain, though, because your reputation and the one of the Corsair’s crew preceded you, with the dockmasters eager to have you as a customer. The cargo you bought was foodstuffs for the crew, along with parts for the ship. Occasionally you would take on shipments to deliver to an outpost or space station, although your main income came from bounty hunting. 

While docked, some of the crew would go to the planet’s surface, while the others helped finish loading the hold. Then they would leave after the first group returned. You rarely left the ship and Wyatt remained with you. If you felt safe enough, you would take him and Emmi to the surface so that he could get used to seeing different types of people/beings. 

After one such trip, you were on the bridge, with Wyatt in your lap. He dropped his cup of juice and swore until Exxo retrieved it for him. The whole bridge crew went silent in shock while they waited to see what you would do. 

“Hmmm.” You looked around the room. “I wonder who taught him that?”

“Maybe one of the warehouse employees?” Exxo asked, tentatively. 

“Perhaps,” you replied, speculatively. 

You knew good and well that you’d heard her and Samel both swear like that. She ducked her head when you raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Let’s be more careful, shall we?”

“Aye, Kepptinn.”

— — 

A few days after Wyatt showed off his new vocabulary, you were on the bridge as usual when a call from Emmi came from your stateroom. Idly, you opened the channel while Exxo gave the navigator coordinates for a jump point. 

“Emmi?”

“Kepptinn?” 

Something in her voice made both you and Exxo stop what you were doing. Exxo stepped closer to you so that she could better hear. 

“Uh, please, could you come to your cabin? It’s Wyatt-“

Before she even finished speaking, Exxo waved you on just as you teleported from the bridge. Once there, you walked toward Emmi, who had Wyatt in her arms. When he saw you, he smiled and reached for you. 

Your heart dropped when you saw that his arms, from his hands to his elbows, were blue in places. He didn’t seem to notice, but Emmi was concerned, and so were you. 

“He was eating ice cream that Samel found for him...this is the first time…” Emmi told you. 

“It’s alright,” you assured her, even though your heart pounded in fright. “Let’s go see Mareom, hunh, sweetpea?”

“Ok,” he said, after he’d wrapped his arms around your neck and hugged you hard. His skin felt cool, which was also something different.

“Wanna go fast?”

He nodded eagerly, so you tightened your arms around him before teleporting to the healer’s quarters. Mareom met you with a smile, which didn’t fade when she saw Wyatt’s arms. He went to her without hesitation when she held out her hands for him. 

“Hi, handsome.” She tickled him under the chin, which earned her a giggle. “Let’s see what we have going on here.”

You waited anxiously while she examined him. He didn’t seem unduly distressed, so you tried to remain calm and not panic. That went out the window when Mareom told you that you should go to Loki, immediately. When you blanched, she reassured you that Wyatt was fine, but you only could focus on the fact that you should get Loki. 

“Exxo!”

“Kepptinn?” 

“New course, take us to Earth!”

“Aye, Kepptinn.” She knew better than to question you, so she set the new course immediately. 

— — 

“Sir, we have a visitor-“

Before Tony could even question Jarvis, you ran in from the promenade, startling him and Steve. You looked around wildly before you realized that they were there. 

“Loki! Where is he?”

Thor entered the living room at that time, causing you to focus on him. His delight in seeing you faded when he noticed how distraught you were. 

“I need Loki,” you told him. 

To your relief, Jarvis had already alerted Loki, so he strode quickly to the common area. You quickly went to him and put your arms around his waist. 

“I’ll bring him back, I promise,” you told Tony. “It’s Wyatt, I promise I’ll bring him back.”

“Go.” Tony jerked his head, earning a teary smile. 

— — 

“What’s wrong, pet?” Loki asked once you’d teleported directly to your cabin. “Where’s Wyatt?”

“He’s with Emmi for now,” you replied. “You’ve kept something from me, and I never asked about it. I need to know what it is,  _ now.” _

Loki stared at you, silent. He felt the familiar sensation of you touching him mentally, but just hovering around the edges as you'd done so many times after you’d helped him escape the Tower.

“Loki.” Tears brimmed your eyes and your voice broke with a sob. “You have to tell me.”

“That is off limits, pet.” He shook his head slightly. 

“I will know it, even if it means that I have to dig deep,” you told him, chest heaving. 

Loki raised a finger to stop you when he felt an increase in the pressure in his head. His foreboding expression wouldn’t stop you since you were more concerned with Wyatt than any retaliation from Loki. 

“I  _ will _ do it,” you told him. 

“If you have any sense of self preservation, you won’t.” His voice was cold and angry. 

_ Our son has turned blue! _

He winced at the volume you projected, then stepped back when he realized what you’d just told him. While he was distracted, you slipped past his mental barriers in search of what you needed. 

_ “Stop!”  _ He hissed. 

You didn’t, but once you discovered what he had hidden, you stumbled to a chair and sat down heavily. More tears slid unbidden down your cheeks while you gave up trying to stifle your sobs. 

When you delved into his thoughts, and the deeply hidden secret, you were met with a glimpse of blue skin with markings, and red eyes. He felt your shock as you withdrew.

“Frost Giant? What is Jotunn?”

“I told you to stop.” He was beyond furious. “You had no right—“

“I have every right,” you interrupted him. “This concerns our son. You should have told me. We were together for close to two years, it’s not like you didn’t have time.”

“Very few know about it,” he replied. “The ones who do, are usually frightened of the monster inside me.”

“You’re not a monster, and I’m not frightened of you or our son. I was frightened  _ for _ him!”

With that, you buried your face in your hands and sobbed. Loki watched while your shoulders and hands shook before he quietly knelt beside you. 

“Here, come here,” he murmured softly, while pulling you into his lap. 

You didn't resist, but buried your face into the side of his neck while he wrapped his arms around you firmly. He was silent while he waited for you to calm down. Finally, your tears were spent and you went limp in his embrace. 

“You have to tell me what this means, please,” you whispered, your voice hoarse. “I need to know what to expect.”

“Very well,” he finally replied. “But can we put it aside right now? I’d like to see Wyatt.”

You stiffened at that obvious stall tactic, and tried to shove his arms aside, but he held you fast. After a few minutes, you gave up trying to get out of his embrace, after you mentally touched him again and found that he wasn’t lying. 

“Alright,” you agreed. “I’ll ask Emmi to bring him.”

He squeezed you slightly before letting you go. You got up to go to the bathroom to wash your face and do a quick brush through your hair before asking Emmi to bring Wyatt to you. 

When you returned, Loki poured wine for the both of you and pressed a glass into your hand, which you promptly drained. You ignored his raised eyebrow when you filled it again. 

Before he could say anything, the door opened to admit Emmi and Wyatt, who lit up, at the sight of Loki. He’d only seen Loki in person that one time when you had brought him down to Avengers Tower, but you constantly told him about his father, and showed him images. 

Emmi put him down when he squirmed, so he took rapid steps toward Loki before hesitating once he was in reach. Boo, who had followed Emmi, sat and stared at Loki, almost reproachfully. 

“That’s Daddy, Wyatt, remember?” You coaxed him.  _ Go to your dad. _

Wyatt walked the few steps to allow Loki to pick him up, not noticing when Emmi left. 

“Look how big you’re getting!” Loki smiled at him, which earned one in return. 

Wyatt nodded eagerly while grabbing a handful of Loki’s hair. You started to warn him about Wyatt’s strength, but a small part of you wanted a bit of payback. 

“Show him how strong you’re getting, sweetpea,” you said, with just the hint of a smile. 

With that, Wyatt gave Loki’s hair a yank, resulting in a little yelp from Loki, which drew a laugh from Wyatt. You felt just a little vindicated when Loki gave you a surprised look. 

_ Serves you right. _

Loki gently disengaged his son’s hand then discarded the few strands that had been yanked out.

“Look!” 

Wyatt then held his arm up to show Loki the blue patchwork on his skin. Loki took his wrist and studied the blue markings there, and then on the other arm when Wyatt held it out, too. 

“Well, that is very interesting,” Loki commented, with a little smile. “Looks like your mother has a little blue boy.”

“Mama is purple,” Wyatt told him. “Are you blue, too?”

The question startled you both, since you hadn’t known anything about Loki’s heritage until then, and certainly hadn’t told Wyatt, not that he would understand, anyway. 

“Hmmm, am I blue, too,” Loki pursed his lips in thought. “Like this?”

You caught your breath when Loki allowed his hand to change; Wyatt turned it to look at the back so that he could study the markings, then compared them to his arm. When Loki allowed his skin to fade back to normal, you both were stunned once more when Wyatt did the same. 

“That’s neat,” Wyatt said, while still looking at his father’s hand. 

“Sure is,” Loki replied, giving the boy a tickle. 

“Kepptinn?”

“Yes?”

“Thor asks if he can visit with his nephew.”

“Thor?” Loki asked. “You’ve been in touch with Thor?”

_ The communicator! _ You'd forgotten all about it!

“No. I gave him a communicator when I brought you back last year...I’d forgotten about it, or I would have used it,” you responded. 

“I see.” 

Wyatt squirmed to get down so that he could introduce Boo, who still wasn’t too sure about Loki, although he did play fetch and indulge in a game of chase. 

_ Thor, do you want to come to the ship?  _ You asked him directly. 

_ That will be fine. _

So, you teleported him to the Corsair. While he and Loki played with Wyatt, you had Exxo arrange for a meal in the dining room. Any crew member that wanted to was welcome to join in.

When you sat down to watch Boo’s antics, Loki came to sit beside you, leaving Thor to amuse Wyatt. You tentatively reached over to take his hand, and he raised yours so that he could kiss your knuckles. 

“So, can we talk about more frequent visits with my son?” He asked, quietly. 

“I’m sure he will like that,” you replied. “But we will have to set some ground rules, because I will not have SHIELD trying to take custody of him.”

“Agreed,” he said. “And Emmi can stay with him, if she is agreeable, and if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” You squeezed his fingers, then leaned against him when he put his arm around your shoulders. 

_ I love you. _

Loki leaned over to kiss your temple. “And I care for you, pet.”

That was as close as he’d ever get to saying the “L” word, you realized, but you were okay with that. You'd meant it when you told him before that it was okay if he didn’t love you back. 

He didn’t know that you could see into him, and knew his true feelings. 

  
  
  



End file.
